


Sin Excusas

by usudamit



Series: Surf and Pudding [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrió a toda prisa para atender el teléfono, meses sin aquel timbre característico y una sonrisa de punta a punta seguido del: ¡Hola!<br/>Pero unos segundos de silencio consiguieron que su semblante cambiara a uno de preocupación.</p>
<p>"¿Así que acompañado en Wimbledon, Thomas?" <br/>Su semblante cambió y no tuvo tiempo para dar excusa alguna al asunto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Excusas

Pasaba la mayor parte del día pensando en él. Quizás lo veía como algo normal cuando se trataba de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, pero que a pesar de la distancia, se mantenía expectante ante cada señal de vida que el otro pudiera dar. Al momento que salió de la bañera, escuchó la música a la distancia.

Corrió a toda prisa para atender el teléfono, meses sin aquel timbre característico y una sonrisa de punta a punta seguido del: ¡Hola!

Pero unos segundos de silencio consiguieron que su semblante cambiara a uno de preocupación.

—Yo… —comenzó a excusarse en seguida.

Sabía bien de que se trataba.

-¿Así que acompañado en Wimbledon, Thomas? –exclamó casi en susurro.

—Christopher, te juro que es un mal entendido, yo…

—¡Ah! No me digas, por favor, Thomas. No me vengas con esas excusas. —Estaba molesto y cada palabra golpeaba en el interior del otro que apenas podía sujetar el teléfono. —No sabía que jugabas de esta manera, Thomas.

Lentamente, se comenzó a quebrar. A pesar de escuchar aquella voz que le cautivaba, no lograba controlar el peso de las palabras que escuchaba. A penas logró articular con dificultad

—¿Cómo puedes hablarme de esa forma? —respiró de forma agitada—. T-Tú tienes a tu esposa, a tu hija y, ¿crees que puedo andar como si nada?… ¿Besarte como si nada? ¿E-Estar contigo?

Evitó llorar, aunque las lágrimas ya se estaban asomando.

Silencio, incómodo silencio que acompañaba la espera de algún movimiento por parte de ambos jugadores.

—Sabes perfectamente cómo está mi situación y lo que debo luchar para mantener la imagen, sólo por ti, para evitar rumores. ¡Para cuidarte, Thomas!

—… Estás tergiversando esto, Chris, yo…

—¡Deja de pensar en ti! Ya basta, basta de esto, basta de todo. No me vuelvas a llamar, a buscar, nada —Y dejó de fondo el tono continuo al corte de llamada.

Quizás una serie de palabras quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Atoradas al igual que las lágrimas que no lograron salir.

Poco le importó llevar el cabello mojado, de hecho lo olvidó para regresar a la cama y dejar el teléfono a su lado. Quién sabe, quizás el teléfono volvería a sonar para una charla calmada, unas disculpas o simplemente, el  _te extraño_  que había estado esperando hace meses.

**Author's Note:**

> Todo esto nació cuando aparecieron las fotografías de Tom acompañado de una chica durante Wimbledon. Independiente de la vida personal real de Tom (en la cual es libre de hacer lo que quiera con tal de ser feliz y andar con su hermosa sonrisa)   
> Pero bueno, me fue inevitable no escribir algo.   
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
